College Fun
by BlUeBeRrIeSz
Summary: So,Bella,Alice,and Rose goes to ASU and meets Edward,Jasper,and Emmett.Everything will be perfect.Wrong.What will our favorite twilight characters have in store for us?All human.
1. I love college

Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything!

Bella's POV

I was upstairs packing up for college.

Oh my god,I am so excited.

I'm going to the same college as Rose and Alice

.I just finished packing when the doorbell rang.

" Whoo!Goodbye Washington,Hello Arizona!" Alice yelled.

"Time to party,till' our ass falls off,baby!" Rose screamed.

Yepp,I'm going to Arizona State University.

We all agreed that it would be fun leaving to a diffrent state for college.

" I just finished packing." I said,while I went downstairs to say good-bye to Charlie.

"Bye,Bella.I'll miss 't get too drunk and Call me every one in a while!Love you!!" Charlie said while he came up to hug me.

"I'll be fine, you too." I said as I grabbed my stuff and ran to Rosalie's car.

We already shifted everything to ASU so we didn't have to bring jumped in the car and turned on the radio.

"Off to college!" We all screamed,earning looks from neighbors.

All of a sudden,the song " I Love College" came on.

We,of course,sang along.

(A/N I don't own this song. Asher Roth does.)

I'm nice right now, man  
I-I feel good  
If you have a drink  
Would you please put it in the air?

That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again  
Man, I love college

I wanna go to college for the rest of my life  
Sip Banker's Club and drink Miller Lite  
On Thirsty Thursday and Tuesday Night Ice  
And I can get pizza a dollar a slice

So fill up my cup, let's get fucked up  
I'm next on the table, who want what?  
I am champion at beer pong  
Allen Iverson, Hakeem Olajuwon

Don't even bounce, not in my house  
Better hope you make it otherwise you naked  
Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is

Um, that party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again

Man, I love college, ay!  
And I love drinking, ay!  
I love women, ay!  
Man, I love college

I can't tell you what I learned from school but  
I could tell you a story or two, um  
Yeah, of course I learned some rules  
Like don't pass out with your shoes on  
(Get the Sharpie!)

And don't leave the house 'til the booze gone  
(No, we're not leaving)  
And don't have sex if she's too gone  
When it comes to condoms put two on  
(Trust me)  
Then tomorrow night find a new jawn

Hold the beer bong, nothing wrong with some fun  
(Here, hold this)  
Even if we did get a little bit too drunk  
Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is

That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
(I wish we taped)  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again

Man, I love college, ay!  
I love drinking, ay!  
I love women, ay!  
I love college

Now if everybody would please  
Put their drink as high as they can  
As high as they can  
(As high as they can)  
And repeat after me

Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
Freshmen! Freshmen!  
Freshmen! Freshmen!

Do something' crazy! Do somethin' crazy!  
Do something' crazy! Do somethin' crazy!  
Keg stand! Keg stand!  
Keg stand! Keg stand!

(That party last night)  
Man, I love college  
I love it!  
(That party last night)  
Alright everybody, I gotta head back to class for a little bit

That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
(I wish we taped)  
(You know it's going down)  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
(You're all invited, bring your friends)  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again  
Man, I love college

Do I really have to graduate?  
Or can I just stay here for the rest of my life?

We stared at each other and bursted out laughing.

This is gonna be a fun,but long, year..


	2. The Sushi Palace

Chapter 2:Meeting the Boys

Bella POV

We were putting everything away in our dorm.

Me,Rose,and Alice weren't suppose to share a dorm.

We were suppose to be seperated,but we made it so we could be together.

Well,the dorm was beautiful.

My room was pink,purple,black,and a touch of blue.

Alice's room was pink,purple,white, and a little bit of green.

Rosalie's room was gold and sliver.

Our living room was really big!!

And well,our dorm was just unbelivable.

I really like this place..I wonder if their's any cute boys here..

My thoughts were distrubed because the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it." Alice said and jumped up to open the door.

Pixies..

" heard you guys were new we decided to come and say hi." A guy said.

" I'm Jasper,this is Emmett,and that one is Edward."Jasper said.

I was busy looking at Edward I didn't even say anything.

"Oh,I'm Alice,this is Rosalie,and that is Bella."

When I heard my name I stopped day-dreaming.

"What?" I said,looking at Alice.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

Alice's POV

One look at Bella and you can tell she likes Edward.

Edward,I gotta admit,is cute..But I have my eyes on someone else.

Japer. I wonder if he likes me.

Rosalie's POV

I tried my best not to burst out laughing at Bella.

She was drooling all over him.

Big time!!

And Alice..

Well..She was too busy checking Jasper out.

I actually thing Emmett is cute.

Emmett smirked at me.

Maybe he likes me..

Edward's POV

I looked at all three of the girls.

They were all really pretty.

But one,caught my eye.

Bella.

She was staring at me,and I just gave her my famous smile.

Jasper's POV

We were going to go meet some new people here on campus.

Emmett knocked on the door,and I introduced everyone.

Out of all of the girls, Alice..Was that her name?

Well,Alice was really cute and pixie-like.

I think she likes me just a bit.

Emmett's POV

Jasper decided that we should go meet the girls that were gonna be new here.

I knocked on the door,and Jasper introduced all of us.

I wasn't paying attention at all.

I was to busy staring at this hot blonde.

She noticed me staring and I smiled at her.

Bella's POV

" Well,thanks for coming by." Alice said.

" We'll see you around." I managed to say.

" Of course." Edward said.

They walked out,and Rosalie shut the door.

" Emmett is so cute!!" She screamed.

" Emmett?More like Edward." I said.

"Your both is the cutest."

" Ewwww.." Me and Rose said at the same time.

"Hey,Let's go to the sushi place across the street." Alice suggested.

" Hell yeah!" I said,getting up.

"Let's go." Rosalie said,grabbing her purse.

We started walking to the sushi place,which was named The Sushi Palace.


	3. Spider Mayhem

Bella's POV

We were ordering in The Sushi Palace.

Well, Alice was ordering.

" Can we have 3 small trays of sushi?" Alice asked.

" right ,and that would be 9 dollars." The casier said.

Alice handed the man the money. And he handed her the change and food.

"You wanna stay here and eat or take it to the dorm?" Alice asked.

"Here." Me and Rose said at the same time.

"Just what I was thinking." Alice smiled.

We sat down and started talking and giggling.

But the laughing and chit chat all stopped,when the door opened.

And in walked Edward,Emmett,and Jasper.

"Hey if we sit here?" Emmett asked.

"No problem." Rosalie said,staring at Emmett.

" I'll go order." Edward said.

What a gentleman.

5 minutes later Edward came in with the guy's sushi.

"So what are we talking about?" He asked.

" Nothin' much." Emmett replied.

All of a sudden,Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?"..

"Uhm..yeah..I can I bring friends?"

"I can bring how much ever I want?"

",dude."

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

" wants to know if we all can come to his beach party Saturday." Edward said.

"Us too?" I said referring to me, Alice, and Rose.

"Yepp." Edward said.

"I'll go." Alice said.

"Yeah,Me too." I said.

" I'll be there." Rose added.

"We'll all be there." Emmett and Jasper added.

" Oooh!We can go shopping!!" Alice yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Rosalie screamed,in horror.

" No way am I going shopping with you, Alice!!" I yelled.

" You are going shopping no matter what!" Alice demanded.

I got out my phone and texted Rose.

'On the count of three..We'll run for our lives.' I texted.

Rose's phone went off.

She read and started texting back.

"Beep." I took put my phone and read the text.

'Okay.'

"One." I said out loud.

"Two."

Rosalie nodded.

" THREE!Run,Rose,run!"

Me and Rose got up and ran out the door like crazy.

We were running towards out dorm.

We ran in and locked the door.

"Let me in!!" Alice screamed,slamming on the door.

"No way in hell!" Rose screamed.

Back at The Sushi Palace.

"What the hell was that about?" Edward asked,confused.

"I do not know." Emmett said,shaking his head.

"They never finished their sushi." Jasper added.

"That means more for us!!" Emmett and Edward yelled happily.

They grabbed a fork and started eating all the sushi.

Back to the girls

"Let me in,damnit!" Alice screamed.

"No!" Rose yelled.

"It's my room,too!Let me in,NOW!!" Alice yelled,annoyed.

" Maybe we should let her in so she doesn't get even more mad." I said.

Rose nodded.

"You open the door." I said.

"No ." Rose replied.

"How 'bout we unlock the door and go Alice will open it by herself." I suggested.

"I like your thinking." Rose whispered.

We ran around the dorm looking for a place to hide.

Rose chose to hide under the bed.

I hid in the cabinet under the bathroom sink.

The door smacked opened,and in came a happy pixie.

Wait,happy?!She was suppose to be mad.

"I choose to forgive you you guys have to go shopping." Alice said.

"Awwwh..Do we have to?!" Rose said,crawling out under the bed.

"Pleaase.." Alice begged.

"Fine." I said,coming out from the bathroom.

I looked at Rose,then started screaming.

" WHAT?!!" Rose screamed,looking around the dorm.

"Spider..Your head.." Alice said.

"What?" Rose said.

"Your head..Spider on it."I whispered.

"AHHHHHHH!Get it off!!" Rose yelled,freaking out.

Rose started,running around the room,wacking her hands at her head.

The spider dropped from her head,down to the floor.

I got a cup and trapped the spider.

Then I took it out to the window and dropped it.

We fell to the ground,tired.

"Well,tomorrow we're gonna go shopping!!"Alice yelled.

"Yeah,yeah."I mumbled.

"Whatever." I heard Rosalie say.

We,then,fell asleep.


	4. Movie Night With The Guys

Chapter 4:Shopping Fun

Bella's POV

"Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep--"

"Stupid alarm clock!!" Rose said,as she smashed the clock to pieces.

"Ugh.I am in no mood for shopping.." I grumbled.

"Oh yeah!We're going shopping!Thanks for reminding me." Alice smiled.

Rose glared at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Me and my big mouth.

I sighed.

"All get ready,and we'll go shopping." Alice said.

We got up and got dressed.

I was wearing a blue tank-top with black skinny jeans and converse's high tops.

Alice was wearing a green halter top with a mini-skirt,and a pair of high heels.

Rose was wearing a pink strap-less shirt with pink skinny jeans,and black flats.

"We look hot!" Rose yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Alice said.

"Emmett,Jasper,and Edward will be wrapped around our finger." I said.

Rose and Alice giggled.

"Let's just go."I said.

We got out purse and walked out the door.

We were too busy talking,we didn't watch where we were going and bumped into 3 guys.

"Owww.." I moaned.

I looked up to meet Edward's eye.

He stared at me,then gazed over my body.

I started blushing.

Edward's POV

We were walking to the cafeteria to get some food.

But had stopped because a couple of girl's bumped into.

"Owww.." I heard someone moan.

Is that Bella?

She looked up to me,and I was lost..

Just staring into her brown eyes.

I looked over her body,and I saw a shade of red on her cheeks.

She looked absouloutley beautiful.

Bella's POV

"Well,We have to go..uhm..shopping." I heard Alice say.

"Yeah..We'll see you guys later." I mangaged to spit out.

"Bye." Rosalie smiled.

We walked off,and started talking 'bout what had just happened.

30 minutes later

We were at the mall already.

"What store should we go to first?" I asked.

"Aeropostal?" Alice suggested.

"Hollister?" Rose asked.

"Hmm..How about we go to a bathing suit store?" I said.

"Okay." Alice replied.

"Sure." Rose said.

We started walking and we reached a bathing suit store.

We looked through everything,untill we finally found what were looking for.

I bought a blue bikini silver stars.

Alice bought a black bikini with pink stars.

Rosalie bought a gold bikini with silver hearts.

We got our stuff and headed back to our dorm.

At the dorm

"Hey,You guys want to invited the boys over for movie night?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah!!And they can sleep over too!" Alice said.

"Good 's go over to their dorm right now." I stated,and got up.

Their dorm was right across from ours,so it only took 5 seconds to get their.

I knocked on the door,and Emmett opened it.

"Oh 's up?" He asked.

"Do you guys wanna stay over at our dorm tonight and watch movies with us?" I asked.

"Sure,why not?We'll come over in a lil' bit." He said then shut the door in our faces.

Rude much?..

"All righty 's go get ready." Alice said.

We headed back to our dorm.

Alice got all the food,while I was getting pillows and blankets.

And Rosalie was getting all the movies ready.

Whenn we finished,the door bell rang.

Rosalie got up and went to go open the door.

"Hi Emmett,Jasper, in." She said.

"What movies do you guys wanna watch?" I asked.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Emmett said,smiling.

"Scary movie 3." Edward said.

"Anything.I don't mind." Jasper stated.

"Let's watch Alvin and The Chipmunks first." Rosalie said.

"Then Scary Movie 3." I finished.

"All right."

"Fine with me."

Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett on the floor.

Alice was sitting very close to Jasper.

And I had no choice but to sit on the couch was Edward.

We were all watching the movie..

Except for Emmett and Rose.

They were too busy making out.

" know each other,and their already have their tongues tied together." Edward mumbled under his breath.

Then the movie ended.

And I put in Scary Movie 3.

Next thing I knew..I was cuddled in his arms..

Fast asleep.


	5. Fun & Games

Chapter 5: Fun & Games

Bella's POV

I woke up to find myself laying on someone.

I looked down and saw a not-so-sleeping Edward.

He smiled his famous smile and I blushed,remembering that I fell asleep against him.

"I'm sorry." I said,not meeting his eyes.

He was about to say something,but Alice spoke up.

"Isn't today the beach party?"

"Yepp." Emmett said.

"What time does it start?" I asked.

" 4 at night." Edward anwsered.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's play a game." Jasper suggested.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Alice suggested.

Everyone agreed and sat down together to form a circle.

" I'll go first." Alice said.

"Why do you always get to go first?" Emmett whined.

"What are you talking about?!This is our first time playing a game together." Alice muttered.

"So?You still get to go first." Emmett replied.

"Well, shut up and deal with it like a man!!" Alice yelled.

"I am a man!!!"

"Are you sure?I don't even think your a boy.."

"Yes,I'm sure!!"

"Yeah,right."

"Oh my god!Can you guys shut the fuck up?!!!" Edward screamed.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.." Emmett grumbled.

"Shut up!!" Edward yelled again.

Everyone was quiet.

"I'll go first." I said.

"Alice,truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Alice said.

"I dare you to dye your hair green." I smirked.

"What?No!!Can't I dye it black or something?!" Alice said.

"It's either dye your hair green for a week or go a 2 months without shopping." I said.

"I'll dye my hair." Alice mumbled,then ran upstairs,where we kept the dyes.

10 minutes later Alice came down with green hair.

We bursted out laughing and she glared at me.

"I hate you."

" I love you too, Alice." I giggled.

"Edward,Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth."

" it true that you like Bella more then just friends?"

"Yes." Edward said,low enough so that we can still hear.

I blushed,hearing his anwser.

" cute." Rose added.

"Jasper,Truth or Dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare.'cause I'm not a coward like you." Jasper teased.

"Oh such a dare-devil." Edward said sarcasticlly.

"'s my dare?" Jasper said.

"I dare you to make-out with Alice for 3 minutes." Edward said.

"Whatever." Jasper replied.

Jasper walked over to Alice and locked lips with her.

Seconds later you could see a tongue entering Alice's mouth.

(A/N I'll spare you the details)

"'s up."Edward said.

They broke apart and Jasper walked backed to his origanal spot.

"Emmett,Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare." Emmett said.

"I dare you to walk around the mall in a ballet outift." Jasper smiled evilly.

"I don't have one." Emmett said.

"Oh,But I do." Alice smirked.

"Why do you have one?" I asked Alice.

"Halloween."

"Oh." I said.

"."Emmett said.

Alice walked to the closet and got out the ballet dress.

She handed it to Emmett,who took it and walked slowly to the bathroom to change.

5 minutes passed and Emmett came out in the outfit.

"Emmett..You look beautiful!!" I said,holding in laughter.

"Shut up,Bells." He murmered.

"Well,Let's go to the mall." Jasper said.

We walked outside and all the teachers and students looked at us.

Well..They looked at Emmett.

At the Mall

Emmett was walking around the mall,going into stores and stuff.

"Dammit.I should've brought my camera to record everything,and post it on Youtube." Edward said.

"No people will." Alice said.

Alice pointed to a man with a camera.

We all started laughing,except for Emmett.

"Can we live now?" Emmett grumbled.

Before we could anwser a mall cop walked up to Emmett.

"I'm sorry,but I am gonna have to ask you to leave." The cop said.

"Okay,fine with me." Emmett said,then ran out.

The cop looked at us.

"He's kinda mental." Rosalie said.

"Ah." The cop replied.

We laughed and left the mall.

Back at the dorm

"I hate you guys for doing this to me." Emmett said.

"We hate you,too." Edward replied.

"Yeah,,Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth."Rose said.

"Is it true that you're a virgin?" Emmett asked.

"No." Rosalie said.

"All right,Bella,Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked me.

"Uh..Dare." I said slowly.

"I dare you to ask Edward out on a date." Rosalie said.

"Edward,will you go out with me?" I said quietly.

"Yes." Edward said.

"You guys will thank me later." Rosalie said,smiling.

"Oh hey! It's 3 o' 's go get ready for the party." I said.


	6. The Beach Party

Chapter 6: The Beach Party

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Bella's POV(Point of view)

I was in the bathroom changing into my bikini and so was Alice and Rosalie.

The boys were back at their dorm,also changing.

I wonder how Edward would look without a shirt...

I let my mind wander to some thoughts untill there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bells, Are you done yet?!God,how long does it take to change,woman?!!" Alice yelled impatiently.

I wiped of a bit of drool of the corner of my mouth,and walked out.

"Yo,where's your bathing suit?" Alice asked.

"Under my clothes.." I anwsered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna go to the beach with just a bikini.I have to wear something over it."

"If you wear something over it...Then what's the point of wearing a bathing suit?It's going to get wet any way."

"Gosh, Alice..I am going to take off my clothes when I get to the beach,and I'm gonna swim in my bikini." I said slowly.

It took a while for Alice to take everything in.

"Ooohh..I get do that too!" Alice yelled and ran to her room.

I shook my head,and went to go get my towel and stuff.

"Bells,The boys are here!" Alice yelled.

"We prefer to be called men." Emmett stated.

"Yeah,yeah." Alice mumbled.

"Hold on. Almost finished!" I called back.

I got my backpack filled with stuff I needed,and ran to where the others were.

"Hey Bella." All the guys greeted.

"Hi." I said back.

"You guys ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yepp." Rosalie stated.

"All right,then,let's go!!" Emmett said excitedly.

We walked to the parking lot,where our cars were.

"Whose car are we going in?" I asked.

"Well,None of our cars can fit all of us in,so.." Edward started.

"How 'bout Me and Rosalie goes in my car." Emmett said.

" Me and Alice goes in my car." Jasper said.

"And Me and Bella can go in my car." Edward finished.

"Okay,everything's 's go." Rosalie said.

"Bye you at the beach." I said.

They waved at me,and me and Edward jumped into his car.

I got in the passenger seat next to Edward.

"So bella..Are we still up for the date?" Edward asked.

"Uhm,I guess.I mean,It's not like we have a choice wheter we go or not..." I said.

"That's true." He replied.

"Let's go to the movies for our date!"

"Sure."

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Almost."

I sighed.

I wonder if deep inside,Edward wants to go out with me for real.

Who's beach party is it,anyway?

"Hey,Edward."

"What?"

"Who's party is it anyway?"

"Jacob's."

"Who is that?"

"A friend."

"Oh."

"We're here."

"Yay!"

I got out of the car and saw Emmett,Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

I ran to Alice and Rosalie,totally ditching Edward.

Edward mumbled something about hyperness,ditching,and girls.

Maybe he's mental like Emmett...

If he is..Then Jasper is the only normal one in our guy friends.

"Hello?!Earth to Bella!" Alice said,waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I said,snapping out of my thoughts.

"Let's go swimming." Rose said.

"Oh okay."

I got up and took of my clothes,revealing my bikini.

I would rather take it off in a bathroom or changing room,but why would there be in the middle of the beach?

Well,Maybe there is one on this beach,but I don't wanna waste precious time searching for it.

I turned around and faced all of my friends.

"Ok,Let's go,uh,meet,uh,what's his face."Edward said,loss of words.

"Stop drooling,man." Emmett chuckled.

"Look who's talking." Edward mumbled,while glaring at Emmett who was drooling over Rosalie.

"Close your mouths and start walking." Jasper said,who was walking towards Jacob.

"Hey,guys!" A very tall guy with long,black hair greeted the boys.

"Hey Jacob." Emmett said.

Edward nodded towards Jacob,"What's up?"

"Yo." Jasper said.

Who knew Jasper would say that?

"And who are these beautiful ladies?" Jacob asked,looking at us.

Edward,Emmett,and Jasper growled.

"I'm Bella,or Bells." I said.

"I'm Rosalie,But you can call me Rose."

"And I'm Alice,or also known as Pixie."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jacob smiled.

"Well,I'll see you around." Jacob said then left.

"Let's go swimming!!" Alice yelled.

The guys took off all their shirts,revealing 6-packs on all of their stomachs.

Oh my god,Edward looks so hot..

I looked over to Alice and Rose.

Their drooling..

Oh my gosh, Am I drooling?!

I wiped the corner of my mouth just in case.

Edward smirked at me,noticing that I was staring at him.

I blushed and turned away.

" What are we waiting for?Let's go swimming." I said.

"Oh 's go." Alice muttered.

We started running to the beach untill I tripped over a rock.

I closed my eyes,waiting for the fall..But it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward,holdind onto me.

"Thanks." I siad,blushing a deep shade of red.

"No problem." He let me go,and we started walking towards the water.

"I spy a couple.." The energectic pixie giggled.

I glared at her and said,"Oh,and who was the one drooling over Jasper?",

Alice blushed and didn't say anything.

"Hey Bells,Did you bring the beach volleyball?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes,Let me go get it." I started running,but was pulled back by a strong hand.

"Yeah,Let me get it. We don't want to watch you fall and bust your head open." Edward said,chuckling.

"It's in my bag." I yelled after him.

He turned around and nodded,then continued running.

5 minutes passed,and Edward came back with the ball.

"How about we play it Boys against Girls?" Alice suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Especially Emmett.

"We'll kick your asses!!" Emmett stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Keep on dreaming." Rosalie said,also rolling her eyes.

"Stop talking,and let's play volleyball!" Alice yelled.

"Girl's serve first." I said, taking the beach ball.

I threw the ball up and smacked it.

The giant beach ball accidently hit Emmett in the face who wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Emmett!!Stop looking at girls and pay attention!" Edward growled.

"One point for the girls!!" Rosalie screamed.

The game continued and ended with the score 15-10.

"Yes!We beat the guys by 5 points!" I yelled.

Me, Alice,and Rose danced around.

" beat you!!" Rosalie screamed in the boys' faces.

" cheated." Emmett muttered.

"We won it fair and square." Alice said,proudly.

"Okay,Let's go swimming now." Jasper said,not caring that they lost.

"Yeah!!" Everyone yelled.

We ran into the freezing-cold water.

"Let's play tag!" Alice said.

"How do we play tag in the water?" I asked.

"Just the same as normal instead of running,we swim." Alice said as if it was obvious.

I nodded my head,showing that I understood.

"Not it!" I yelled.

"Not it." Jasper said,calmly.

"Not it!" Alice screamed.

"Not it." Edward and Rosalie said.

"Aw man.I don't wanna be it." Emmett whined.

"Well too bad." We all yelled at him.

Emmett sighed and said,"All right.I'll give you 5 seconds to run."

" 1.."

I started swimming as fast as my arms and legs could take me.

"2.."

But I didn't go too far.

"3.."

Something pulled at my leg,causing me to go underwater,and not able to go up.

"4.."

I opened my mouth to try to scream for it caused water to get in,suffocating me.

"5.."

All I heard left was,"Where'd Bells go?",before I fainted underwater.


End file.
